


Going too Far Underneath

by OwlAsphodel



Series: Broken Veil [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Major Original Character(s), Original Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Child(ren), 实际字数不止显示字数
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlAsphodel/pseuds/OwlAsphodel
Summary: 有时这个世界就是这样，一个小小的水花，就可以激起万丈波涛。一个帷幕的破裂，究竟预示着什么？





	1. 艾斯特·A·杰克逊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer：除了原创人物，其他人物非我所有。

“妈！爸！我回来了！”我兴奋地跳下校车，冲到家门口，大声的喊道。

“艾斯特！宝贝！你回来了！”大名鼎鼎波西·杰克逊的妻子，我的老妈安娜贝斯站在厨房里，手里拿着面粉，“我正在做蛋糕！洗洗手来帮我一下！”

我打开门，看到爷爷奶奶正坐在客厅的沙发上——“爷爷！奶奶！”我兴奋地扑了过去，萨莉和保罗笑盈盈地站了起来，下一秒，一个精致的埃弗尔铁塔模型送到了我得面前，我小心翼翼地拿起铁塔的模型，仔细观察着。

“你真的和你妈妈太像了，艾斯特。”一个声音从楼梯上传来。“爸爸！”我三步并作两步地跑上楼梯，一把抱住了我那了不起的老爸。

“好久不见啊，艾斯特！看来你长高了不少！”

“爸，谁叫你总是不在家呢！我可长了很多呢！”

“你哥哥呢？”

“那小子还没回来呢，天知道他去干嘛去了！”妈妈从厨房喊道，“天呐，他这种捣乱的能力是从哪里学到的？！”

就在这时，一个灰头土脸的鬼鬼祟祟的身影出现在了门口。

“托马斯！你回来了！”我（故意的）大声喊道，托马斯无奈地翻了一个白眼，一脸无奈地对我说，“嘿，妹妹！你就不能小声点么？”

“托马斯！你到底干什么去了！你应该在半小时前就到家了！你知道我有多担心吗？虽然现在魔兽少了很多，但仍然有危险啊！你要知道……”老哥托马斯一脸狼狈地站在那里，听着老妈的一顿狂轰滥炸，将近半个小时之后，当托马斯已经快被打成马蜂窝的时候，爸爸终于不忍止住了这个话题。“亲爱的，莉迪亚呢？”

“莉迪亚说她懒得先飞回纽约了，她和她的同学直接飞到奥兰多和我们汇合。”

“我们真的要去奥兰多了吗？”我的眼睛一下子就亮了，“爸，我还以为你是说着玩的呢！”

“我答应了你们，我一有时间就带你们出去玩。”老爸笑了笑，“我正好暑假休息，混血营先给你们请几天的假，我们去佛罗里达玩几天。”

“Hooray！”我和我哥一起喊道，“爷爷奶奶要来吗？”我问爸爸。

“哦，我们就不来了。”奶奶说，“说实在的，到现在我还是很害怕坐飞机……”

“爸，那我们什么时候走？”我哥激动地问。

“明天一早，6:30起床。”我爸说完，托马斯就呻吟了一声，“下午到了之后就带你们去玩去。”

“所以，你们两个赶紧去给我收拾东西！”老妈盯着老哥说，“晚饭前收拾好，快点！”

“记得带几件厚的衣服，还有游泳衣。”老爸说，“地上玩完了我们还要去海上一趟。”

我们两人不解地看着自己的父亲。

“我们要去做游轮，傻瓜们！”

托马斯和我兴奋地对视了一秒，就像风一样地冲向各自的房间。

这是我收拾行李收拾的最认真、最迅速的一次，把自己最喜欢的牛仔裤和T恤叠好，和其他衣服一起放在自己的拉杆箱中，当然还有一些乱七八糟的东西，几本书和自己的仙铜匕首（当然是以一个羽毛形书签的样子）放在自己的背包里，我的眼睛盯着桌上的一个牛皮本，想了想，也把它放到了书包里。

“收拾好了？”老爸从门口探了半个身子进来，“能进来吗？”

“爸，你已经进来了。有什么事情吗？”

“哦，没什么事情，只是你妈让我转告你们俩吃饭了，还有，关于你的毕业典礼的事……”

“爸，那没什么，我知道你太忙了……”

“不，艾斯特对不起，我应该来的。”老爸抱住我，“我应该请个假，你知道的，我应该请个半天的假来看的。”

“爸，妈妈来了就很好了。”我微笑着看着老爸，“我知道军队里的事情很重要。”

“等你初中毕业的时候我一定会来，到时候我估计我也不会再在军队里待了。”

“好啊，爸，一言为定？”

“一言为定。”老爸和他最爱的小女儿拉了勾，对着对面的房间喊了一声，“儿子！吃饭！”

几分钟后，我们一家人坐在圆桌边，吃着老妈做的饭菜，她说她在电视上学了些中餐，于是便尝试的做了一下。

我立马被老妈说的“红烧肉”给俘虏了，一整顿饭就没吃什么别的菜。

晚饭过后，老爸送走了爷爷奶奶，我又回到自己的房间，坐在床上，不知道该干些什么。天呐！实在是太激动了。

我闭上眼睛，用力卡了卡自己的手，再睁开眼睛——欧耶，欧耶，欧耶！这不是在做梦。


	2. 托马斯·P·杰克逊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer：文中出现的歌曲不属于我所有。

“This hit, That ice cold, Michelle Pfeiffer, That white gold. This one, for them hood girls, Them good girls, Straight masterpieces…”一双洁白美丽的手从被子里伸了出来，狠狠地把闹钟从床头柜上给拍了下去。

 

“毁掉一首美妙的歌曲的最好方法就是把它定位闹钟！托马斯！”我亲爱的妹妹正得意洋洋地站在我乱七八糟的房间门口，叉着腰说到，“抓  
紧时间了，现在已经6:40了，我们7点钟要去机场。你最好抓紧了，在我看来，你的箱子还没有收拾好。”她看着自己哥哥乱七八糟的房间说到。

“哦，天哪！艾斯特！你真的太像我们亲爱的老妈了！当然！除了眼睛！这也是你唯一和我相似的地方！”

“是啊，托马斯，如果不看长相，谁会相信你是杰克逊家的人呢？我们家没有一个像你这么拖拉，懒散，随意的人！”说完，她便转身，甩着头发离开了。

“不可相信……”我摇了摇头，天呐！家人之间怎么能这样说话！太不像话了！我还是她哥哥！哥哥！算是长辈！！但当我再看着周围的一片狼藉，叹了口气，“奥兰多。要不是要去奥兰多，谁会怎么早起床！”

当我终于收拾好了房间，睡眼惺忪地滚到了饭桌边，随便在饭桌上拿了块面包，涂上了果酱，再狠狠地咬了一口，才发现不对劲。  
“人都去哪里了？！？！”

等一下，我是哪里出问题了么？这是在做梦？我会梦游么？还是我出现幻觉了？老妈老爸和我亲爱的老妹应该就在这里吃饭才对啊！我刚才明明是见到艾斯特了啊？难道那时我在做梦？但不会啊，那一切是多么的真实！现在几点了？没错啊？天色也差不多啊？咦，奇了怪了……  
我跑到窗台边，往左手边望去，看到自家的车子正在一点一点地倒出车库，艾斯特正坐在后排里对我得意地招着手。

“喂！等等我啊！！！！”我背起书包，拉着拉杆箱，还不忘手里的面包，冲出了家门。

安娜贝斯差不多开了将近1公里才停下来，让气喘吁吁的我坐上了车。

“多健健身！儿子！”老爸回头看着我满脸大汗的样子，笑着说道。

“但也不至于这么猛烈的晨练吧！”我大喘气地说，扭过头，看着艾斯特狡黠的笑容，愤怒的说道：“嘿！艾斯（Es），又是你的主意吧！”

“谁说的！”艾斯特转过身来。

“你的脸！那笑容太明显了！”

“我只是笑笑而已！看你的那个傻样！谁不会笑啊！”

“你敢说我傻！？”

“是啊！傻瓜一个！你要是不傻，怎么会让你追着车跑啊！看我，是那么的聪明，在老爸老妈发动车子之前就坐了上来。”

“你！——”我终究还是忍住心中的怒火，把原本举起来的手狠狠地打到座椅上。

“我说你们俩，有精力也别往这里使，赶快休息一下吧，别吵了。”

“怎么了？想打我？”艾斯特装出了一个受伤而又吃惊的表情，再次看向窗外。

 

40分钟后，杰克逊一家的黑色小轿车停驶进了纽瓦克机场的停车场。

“亲爱的，你还好吗？”我妈用一种她几乎不会用在我身上的关切地看着神色紧张的老爸，说道：“你看起来脸色不咋样。”

“没事的，安妮（Annie，Annabeth的昵称）。只是，坐飞机，你懂得，我一直都不习惯……”

“你不用勉强自己，我们可以想想办法，用别的方法……”

“没关系，安妮，我还是希望能和孩子们一起，再说，宙斯也给我了坐飞机上天的权利，至少不用担心他把我从天上打下来了……”

“但是……”

“况且我们不是说好了，要像一个普通人一样过吗？没有约束，没有特殊能力，没有魔兽？”

哦，天呐，为什么有的时候我是那么的希望是老爸呢？


	3. 莉迪亚·A·杰克逊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章由来自百度贴吧的索拉_Lily 稍作修改

几个小时后，当波西双腿发软、在安娜贝丝的搀扶下走下飞机的时候，杰克逊家的长女——当然是我，莉迪亚·杰克逊已经在机场大门口边的星巴克里等他们了。

“嘿！爸！怎么样？”

“还行，莉迪亚，天哪！你又长高了！”爸爸望着自己的大女儿，满脸骄傲道，“长得越来越像你妈妈了！最近怎么样？”

“挺好的，爸，就是学习压力有点大，特别是前些天，一直在考试。”

“莉迪亚，你的同学呢？”妈妈问道。

“哦，他们在里面，我不好意思打扰他们就先坐出来了，另外也方便看你们。”

“哟，姐姐当上电灯泡了哦！看来这种技能没有继承母亲——”

“托马斯！”我愤怒的拎起手上的书打我那调皮又不干正事的弟弟——托马斯的头，声音里透着一股威严。

“对不起，对不起，老姐，我错了！”托马斯捂住头，连连后退。

“说实话，托马斯，你能不能别总是惹事儿！先是你妹妹，现在又是姐姐，你要是再把你妈惹急了，可就真的没人帮你了！”爸爸拿过莉迪亚的书，对托马斯说。

“他今天怎么惹你了？”我好奇地看了妹妹一眼，小声地问着她。

“也不完全，他今天早上可是锻炼了不少！”艾斯特得意洋洋地回答。我俩互换了一个眼神和一个小小的微笑。

“米娅！山姆！咱们准备走吧！”我快步走进星巴克，坐在两个正在握手接吻的人旁边。

没有反应。

“准备走了！”我的声音调大了一个档次。

还是没有反应。

“米娅·卡特！嘿！准备走了！我父母来了！”

两个吮在一起的嘴唇瞬间分开。

“诶，哪里？”那个女孩，米娅·卡特一脸懵的看着我。

“那里。”我指了指身后正在点饮料的爸爸妈妈。

“哦……”

“我们马上就好。”米娅对我笑了笑。

“最好快点。”

“嘿，莉迪亚，这是你的同学吗？”爸爸拿着一瓶蓝莓星冰乐走了过来，看着米娅和山姆，两人似乎很紧张。

“放松，孩子，我像你们这么大的时候，也曾幻想过某些事情，只是，”他偷偷瞄了妈妈一眼，“只是她先出手了。”

“哈？”

“我的意思是，青少年们，这很正常，不用担心…对了，你的名字是？”

“山姆·奥沙克伯格，您好，先生。”

“米娅·卡特——很高兴见到您，先生，经常听莉迪亚谈论到你。”

“哦，是吗？她又说我什么坏话啦？”

“没有这回事儿，她只是，偶尔抱怨抱怨——您就算放假也基本没回过几次家。”我全程没有发一句话，静静地站在一旁，看着别处，但在余光中，我看到爸爸微微叹了一口气。

“莉迪亚，行程地点是？哦，我竟然忘了租车！”妈妈着急地说。

“没关系，妈妈，跟我来吧，我在网上都把信息填好了。我们坐穿梭巴士去。酒店也订好了，就在环球影城里面，很方便的，我想你们会喜欢。”

“我保留惊喜的权利，”托马斯突然来一句，“快速票送呢？”

“当然有，总是要惦记着你的。”

“我爱你，老姐。”

“太过火了。”

 

“来，你们拿着。”1个小时之后，我和妈妈一起办完了入住手续（当然几乎所有手续都是我做的，妈妈只是签了个字而已）。

“米娅，山姆，你们俩个是想要一起住一个房间呢还是说可以分开住？”妈妈问我的同学。

“看哪样方便吧，ma’am。我们都OK。”山姆说，米娅点点头。

“那就两个女孩睡一起，男孩睡一起好了，艾斯特跟我们。”爸爸说。

“老爸！”

“你还小，艾斯特，等你长大点了就让你单独睡！”妈妈说。“我们要的是套房，你们看看谁想住大房间？”

“Ma’am，Sir，你们住大房间吧。”米娅说。

“是啊，爸，你辛苦了。”

“好吧好吧。”波西把房卡递给我和托马斯，然后对米娅和山姆说，“嘿，别叫我和安娜贝斯Sir和Ma’am，听起来怪怪的，就是Percy和  
Annabeth，明白了吗？”

“Sure。”

“要不我们休整一下，下午四五点钟等太阳不再那么热的时候再进去？”妈妈说，“现在太阳太晒了。”

“妈！但我现在就想去玩！”

“艾斯，听你妈妈的话！这天气的确太热了，会中暑的！”

“但老爸！你知道我们是不会中暑的！因为——”艾斯特话还没说完，就被妈妈一个眼神噎了进去。

当然，海神的孙女很难会中暑。但是凡人会。

“这样吧，老妈，我带艾斯特出去转一下，这周围有挺多好玩的，再说，我们还要去取票什么的。”我抓着妹妹的手说，“就是我和艾斯特！”把托马斯顶了回去。弟弟很无奈地摇了摇头。

“还有我建议你好好在房间里待着，汤姆，这地方很大，容易走丢的。”我又补了一句。

 

半个小时之后，我和妹妹一人拿着杯冰激凌酸奶坐在商店外面的大伞下面，看着来来回回的人流，艾斯特感叹道：“他们真的不怕中暑么？”

“……”

我转过头去看了看艾斯特，结果发现，她的脸颊上多了一颗晶莹的水珠。

艾斯特·假小子·杰克逊哭了？

“艾斯？”我小声地问道，“艾斯，你怎么了？”

“没怎么。”艾斯特拿手把眼泪擦掉。

“你可以告诉我，艾斯，我是你姐姐。”

“这就是你选择寄宿学校的原因么？”

“什么？”我没听懂妹妹在讲些什么。

“这样就可以离家远一些？”

“艾斯特，你在说些什么？”我的声音有些抬高了声调，隐隐约约猜出了她的意思，但就是不愿意先说出来。

“我说，爸爸不在家，你是不是也想离家更远些？”

“……”我低下头，很久没有说话，“你为什么这么说？”

“你是不是因为爸爸经常不在家才会选择寄宿学校？而且还是离家这么远的？”艾斯特的绿色眼睛直愣愣的盯着我，语气里带了些质问的口  
气。

“嗯，有点……”我有些愧疚地说，我当时是有这样的想法，自从波西被舰长提拔成大副之后，就很少再回过家。“但是你知道的，寄宿学  
校，更多的资源，有很多课程可以选择……”

“那你觉得如果我想要去读寄宿学校，爸妈会答应么？”

“啥！？艾斯特，你还太小了，你要去读寄宿高中，我想家里一定不会反对，但也至少得到上高中的时候啊，你难道想去上寄宿初中？”

“不，我的意思是高中。”艾斯特笑了笑说，“11岁的确是早了些。”

 

我们两人又在那里座了不知多久，我从书包里拿出一本书，这时艾斯特又突然问了一句：“学校都学些啥？”

“嗯？”我把眼睛从书里抬起来。

“我说，你都在学校里干些什么？”

“啊，就是什么语文（这里指英语）、数学还有历史什么的，挺简单的。我还学了另一门外语，不算古希腊和古拉丁文的话，我还试着学了  
些中文和法语，还有历史什么的……哦，还有科学，我学的是物理……”我敷衍了事地回答了这个问题，反问道：“你问这些干什么？”

“哦，没什么，只是想知道…… ”艾斯特的注意力又飘到了别出去了。

“艾斯，老爸来短信了。”我感觉到书包里的短信铃声，我站了起来，说：“我们赶紧回去吧。”

 

“各位，这是你们的门票。”20分钟后，我和艾斯特回到了酒店和其他人集合，拿出七张门票，“五天的通票，别弄丢了。”我顶着托马斯的眼  
睛说到。

“我说莉迪，你和老妈真的有一拼了。”托马斯开玩笑地说到，米娅和山姆也在后面偷笑到。

我真的不该把他们三个放在一起！心想，这下可得了了，山姆在学校可是出了名的淘气包，但是他的成绩和球技永远都是那么好，还超级受  
同学和老师们的喜爱，而托马斯的调皮捣蛋更是不用说的了，我当然知道，这两个在一起，就够所有人好受的了，结果没想到，原本预计会  
站在自己一边的米娅也被托马斯和山姆趁虚收入了自己的队伍。

“托马斯，像你这样丢三落四的人，我建议你还是偶尔听听你姐的话！”妈妈终于站在了我这一边。


	4. 托马斯·P·杰克逊

哇噻！真心太棒了！艾斯一进环球影城，就像一只发了疯的小马一样到处乱跑，四处张望着，她跑到一个路牌边上，眯起眼睛，看了几秒钟，突然惊叫一声，跑回来，抓住莉迪亚的袖子，兴奋地说：“国王十字车站在那边！”哦，她真像一个小傻瓜。

“艾斯！安静下来！求你了！别跑那么快！”莉迪被艾斯特一路拽着袖子跑到一座建筑旁，上面写着几个大字：King’s Cross Station

“我们现在就进去，好吗！”艾斯兴奋地都快要跳了起来。

“艾斯，先别太激动。”老爸安慰老妹道，“我们会去的。” “但是老爸，我等不及了！”

“艾斯，你要知道，你现在缠在老爸身上就像个疯猴子似的，又蹦又跳的，哈哈哈，傻不傻！”

“托马斯！”老姐莉迪亚生气的说。

“哦，天呐，老姐，就是随口说说而已！”

“你们几个想去哪里？”老妈问我们剩下的几个。

“都可以，我想，要不我们和艾斯特一起，先去霍格沃茨那里吧，”山姆说，“女士们，怎么样？”

“当然啊，没问题。”米娅说。

“反正还可以玩5天的嘛，对吧，我又不急，哪像你，看你这个样子！”艾斯特仍然还在那里上蹿下跳地，我又忍不在数落她一番。这又招来了来自于老妈和老姐的眼神双刀。

傻傻的艾斯特几乎是一路狂奔到了国王十字车站里，看着眼前的长龙，焦急地问道：“我们要排到什么时候啊！”

“不急，孩子，不急！”老妈（一脸温柔地）说。喂！为什么老妈每次看着妹妹和姐姐都是这样温柔的眼神！重女轻男啊！

“要心平气和～”我装着老妈的语气说到，结果被老妈打了一下头，眼睛一闭，脖子一缩。等我睁开了眼睛，第一眼看到的就是我那不拘言笑的老姐竟然也在捂着嘴偷笑（喂，这么明显，还干嘛捂嘴啊！）。听艾斯特之后的描述（千万别告诉她我看了她的日记本），看起来像只乌龟。

“等不及了等不及了等不及了…… ”艾斯特像只巨型蚂蚁找不到蚁穴入口一样的在原地转来转去，嘴里还念叨着一些别人听不懂的东西，大概过了20分钟，7人终于站在了队伍的最前面。

除了艾斯特，其他几人也同样被着满肚子气的红衣美女亮瞎了眼。

“哇噻，原来霍格沃茨的列车真的是这么漂亮啊…… ”米娅惊叹道。

“Finally……”山姆感叹道。

 

7个人挤进了霍格沃茨特快的一个小车厢里，艾斯特坐在最靠窗的位置，看着窗户外面的红砖墙，还有从车底冒出来的白烟，说：“这要是是真的可好？”

“女士们先生们，欢迎乘坐霍格沃茨特快，我们的旅程即将开始！”列车随着哈利波特的配乐开始缓缓启动。

“哇！”当列车驶出了站台（至少从窗户看出去是这样），窗户外面的场景便开始不断的变化。

“看！猫头鹰！”艾斯特激动地说。

“好了，好了，艾斯！别叫了……”托马斯看着妹妹兴奋的样子，无语了。

 

——嗯嗯，为了防止剧透造成不适，游玩的故事就不讲了，，，反正没什么重要的……，好吧，其实是我自己真的懒得讲了…你知道的，有些细节我真的是既不清楚了，再说我有没有记日记的习惯，谁能记住猴年马月之前的事情啊！（好吧，老妈和老姐可以，智慧的（孙）女儿嘛）艾斯特又不让我看他的日记，说真的，这又有什么不可以看的！反正都是在一起玩，怕个什么啊？搞不懂女人的心思……——

 

“Wow，老爸！你看到那个过山车有多酷了吗？双轨的，还是悬挂的！我明天一定要去坐！还有对角巷，天那，我早就想去哪里玩了！只可惜今天没时间，啊，还有……”

“拜托！艾斯特！你真的不累吗？我们快要累死了！你还着这里说个不停的！”我抱怨道，终于让艾斯特·兴奋过头·杰克逊停住了嘴。  
七个人，六个快要累死的加上一个兴奋过头的正坐在一家离酒店不远的餐馆里，所有人除了艾斯特都瘫痪在自己的椅子上了。

“爸，我明天还想接着去玩，好吗？！？！求你了～”艾斯特搂着老爸的脖子说到，我假装往地上呕吐着抬起头来说，“咋了？艾斯？现在又想装树懒了？二趾的还是三趾的？”，结果被老妈又狠狠地拍了一下脑袋。

“艾斯，明天能让你姐带你去玩吗？我想和你妈妈一起休息一下。”波西温柔第摸着艾斯特的头发，“莉迪，你明天带着你妹妹，可以吗？”

“当然没问题啊。”莉迪亚点了点头。

“那我们明早一开园就去怎么样？8:30？我们不是有VIP卡么？”

“……”

“艾斯特？”米娅小声地问到，“你不累吗？”

“不累啊，当然不累啊。”

啊，真神奇……

结果，半个小时后，当所有人回到自己的房间，这位“我一点都不累”小姐就已经仰面朝天地躺在了房间的大床上，呼呼大睡了。  
“额……这样吧，安妮，我去睡小床……”我从门缝里看到老爸一脸无奈地看着我的小妹妹，说到。

 

第二天，我听到艾斯特刚过7点就蹭的一下从床上爬了起来。

我悄悄把房门打开一个缝，看到她在椅子上干坐了几分钟后，又拿奥兰多环球影城的官网，仔仔细细地浏览每一面网页。

“古灵阁，翻倒巷，休息室？啊，神啊，我千万不能忘了还有这些东西……”她自言自语道。

“嘿！干什么呢？”我干脆从门口探了个头进来，“再说，那个山姆的呼声太特殊了，我都快被打了无数个孔了！要不先去吃早饭？”

“额，好啊，但我们不应该先等等老爸老妈么？”

“艾斯，你要知道，老爸老妈是不会在10点之前起床的，他们可是准备留着我们自生自灭呢！”我环视了房间一圈，发现波西正睡在沙发上，一脸坏笑地故意说到：“哇噻，艾斯，你本领真大，竟然爸老爸挤下床了？！”尽管房间灯光很暗，但还是足以看见小妹妹的脸刷的一下红了。

“那你等我一下，我马上就来。”

“餐厅见！”说完，我就夸张地学着莉迪亚的方式，头一甩，昂首挺胸地大步离开了。

“嘿，艾斯，想吃啥？今天这顿我请客。”看到艾斯特穿着拖鞋从楼梯上走下来，坐在我对面，我说。

“托马斯，你可知道我们的房间是包早餐的…… ”她小声地对我说。

“哦？是这样啊？那我可就不管了～或者我到时候和爸爸说钱记我的账上？”

“汤姆，你何时说到做到过？”

我尴尬地笑了笑，摇了摇头。呵呵哒，没骗到啊……


	5. 艾斯特·A·杰克逊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 艾斯特的日记

日记：  
20150708，晴  
哦，天呐！今天可玩的真开心！我连续玩了7遍过山车！那些管理员的眼睛都瞪出来了！太好玩了！Fast Pass真好，只不过有些东西看不到，我明天一定要去排一次队！还有中午的时候去了下侏罗纪公园，那个漂流太帅了！好爽的！明天还想再玩一次！

20150709，阴  
哈哈！今天天气终于没那么热了，爸妈也跟着来了，我们一起先在环球影城里玩了一会儿。木乃伊的复仇！那个项目真是太刺激了！喔！第一次看到妈妈被吓成那个样子！哈哈！我今天喝了黄油啤酒，但那根本不是酒！就像可乐一般！莉迪亚说她不喜欢喝，所以我把她的也喝完了。  
PS，我又去做了几次过山车，爽！

20150710，晴  
昨天老爸老妈非要把我们抓到别的地方去转一下。托马斯说他想去看看火箭卫星发射中心，所以，我们就去了。肯尼迪发射中心也挺酷的，当然没有环球影城和冒险岛酷，但是那些火箭！好漂亮的！导游还说有的时候路边上的沼泽里会有鳄鱼！噢噢噢！太好玩了！只可惜那个发射塔台我们不能近距离看，原因说是又要准备发射什么东西？我记不清了。反正，挺酷的。晚上六点多又回到园区，再去玩了些别的项目。这已经是我地13遍做那个hulk的过山车了！哇噻！真的超级酷！爱死它了！

20150711，晴  
好了，今天可是最后一天了，两天后我们就要踏上一条邮轮去加勒比还是百慕大去玩去了。  
说实话，我对所有游玩项目的热情已经在头三天被冲淡了，然而，现在只剩下一件事－——购物。  
我今天一定要买很多很多的东西，一定的。  
然后我一直最最最期待的，就是奥利凡德的魔杖店。  
我很幸运的被抽中成为被奥利凡德亲自选择魔杖的那个幸运儿。  
“奥利凡德先生你好，我叫艾斯特。”我和他握手，说到。  
“好的，艾斯特！请问，你是用那只手？左手还是右手？”  
“右手，先生。”  
“好的！请把右手伸出来！”我伸出右手，他拿着一个尺子量了一下，转过身去，在他身后的大柜子里翻来覆去的找了挺久。  
“啊，我们来看看，这个怎么样？山楂木和独角兽毛，9英寸？来，试试看，挥一下——”  
嘭！奥利凡德先生身后的抽屉一下子弹了出来，无数张纸片散落了下来。奥利凡德先生自己挥了下魔杖，抽屉又复原了。  
“啊，不对，不对！檀木！龙芯弦！7又三分之一英寸！再来！试一下！”  
我又挥了挥这根新的魔杖，结果呢？啪嚓！侧面墙上的一个花瓶裂了个粉碎。  
“嗯……不对！还不对！那么，会是这个么？来！艾斯特！桉树，凤凰尾羽，9又三分之二英寸！”  
我在奥利凡德先生说到“桉树”的时候深吸了一口气，然后接过魔杖，天花板上的灯突然亮了，一股暖风吹到我的脸上。  
“恭喜！恭喜！艾斯特小姐！恭喜你找到了自己的魔杖！”奥利凡德先生鼓起掌来，周围的人也开始鼓掌，我才突然想起来这里还有别人。天呐！我真的是天真的认为我真真正正地进到了奥利凡德先生的魔杖店里呢！  
我看了一眼老爸，他也在鼓掌，还有托马斯，我也笑了笑，然后奥利凡德先生问我要不要保留这根魔杖，我毫不犹豫地答应了，拜托！谁不会呢？这可是我的魔杖诶！这可是奥利凡德先生亲自给我选的魔杖诶！  
我们买了一堆东西，大包小包的，晚饭时间，我们来到了位于对角巷的三把扫帚酒吧。我们刚坐下，一个红发稀疏，甚至还有些秃顶的中年男人走了过来，看了我一眼，说到：“欢迎来到三把扫帚酒吧，点餐在那里。”  
“谢谢你，先生。”米娅礼貌地回答。  
“是马克，小姐，马克·威廉姆斯。”他指了指自己胸前的名牌说到。  
我们愉快地吃完了晚餐，托马斯狼吞虎咽地吃完了他的一整盘食物，又把妈妈和莉迪亚的餐盘舔了个干净。天呐！我竟然不能相信，我们明天就要离开这里了！真的不能相信！这一切就好像梦想成真了一样，我无法相信JK罗琳竟然能写出这样的魔法世界！虽然，我自己也身在一个。


	6. 波西·杰克逊

这几天孩子们都玩疯了。彻彻底底的。  
自从奥兰多的这个哈利波特主题乐园开幕以来，他们三个，当然，主要是艾斯特就开始炮轰似的暗示我她是有多么多么地希望她能来到这里。  
魔法对她来说是一件很神奇的事情，然而对我来说，就没有那么奇妙了，特别是当你12、3岁的时候就见过那么多非比寻常的事情，然后这些神奇的事情隔三差五地又会环绕在你的身边。现在的混血者活的是越来越轻松了。死亡之门已经被我们关闭，众神似乎也开始越来越关注自己的孩子，给予了我们不少的保护，我们已经几乎不用担心大白天走在街上还会被魔兽盯上了，偶尔从塔尔塔罗斯跑出来的一两个魔兽也没有什么好害怕的了，现在就连美国注册的残疾人总数也有所下降。  
我和安娜贝斯商量了一下，我们也该有我们的生活了。  
我选择了尝试凡人部队的生活，我似乎很享受和怀念在罗马营的军团经历。“去当个帅气的海军吧，你可以的。”妈妈说，“去做你想做的事情吧。”，结果不花两年我就晋级成为了塞妊号的领航员，当然，这全都归功于我的父亲（这里指我真正的父亲，你懂得），我对海洋的精确认知很快就让我得到了上司的认可与信任。而亲爱的安娜贝斯则选择当一个建筑师，她去MIT学了建筑和设计，然后又兼职做了附近的一所私立高中的古希腊文老师。  
这次部队休假，我毫不犹豫地带着孩子们来到了奥兰多的环球影城，不仅是艾斯特从不间断的请求，还有我的好奇心：凡人创造出来的魔法世界到底是什么样的？我很敬佩JK罗琳的想像力，巫师界！说实在的，我是有那么点相信它的存在的，毕竟，我们也是生活在这样类似的一个“魔法世界”里，而我们则是《哈利·波特》里的巫师，凡人则是故事里的麻瓜。现在想想，我真的可以写一篇关于我自己的传记诶！就像JK罗琳的《哈利·波特》一样，说不定假如《哈利·波特》的世界真的存在的话，JK罗琳说不定就是哈利·波特本人的笔名呢！这个想法太奇妙了！我也可以试试……那么，假如学习《哈利·波特》的话，那我的自转名字就应该叫《波西·杰克逊》，那我起什么笔名好呢？雷克·莱尔顿吧！  
等一下，好像扯远了……  
回归正题。  
我们一家，带着米娅和山姆一起来到迈阿密，到了那年我们从魔兽之海登岸的地方，也是那年我们再次看到卢克，我们俩激烈对峙的码头。如今，安东米达号游轮早已葬身海底，但是安娜贝斯仍然望着那条船曾经的位置——那里正停着我们现在即将登上的游轮，星辰山号。  
我听到艾斯特和米娅的小声惊叹：“天呐！好大的一艘船！”  
是啊，那是很大的一艘船。  
我们花了大概三个小时才把一切的手续办好，拿着大包小包的行李，顺着舷梯走上了甲板。  
站在甲板上，望着远方一望无际的蔚蓝，我感到十分安心——我回家了，不是吗？

接下来的几天，孩子们都在甲板上玩疯了——各种疯狂的游戏，不得不说他们几个疯起来就像几个三岁小孩儿似的。当然，我们的大女儿莉迪亚除外，她永远都很优雅，却不失庄重的气场，和她的母亲一样。每次其他四个“小淘气”拿着各种型号的水枪再甲板和走廊上互相追逐的时候，莉迪亚就安安静静地坐在那里，读她的暑假读物，莎士比亚的《麦克白》。作为一个读写障碍症的混血，作为爸爸的我很是好奇她到底如何阅读那些对我来说完全不可能看得懂的文字。

7月23号，这是我们在星辰山号上的第6天，也是最重要的一天。  
今天是艾斯特的生日。  
她马上就要11岁了。

“生日快乐！老妹！快看！你又老了一岁！哈哈！”托马斯在一早见面的时候就给了艾斯特一个大大的熊抱，差点儿让她摔在地上。“喏！生日礼物！”他拿出一盒比比多味豆（当然，是在奥兰多买的）。“你可要知道，这是我虎口拔牙给你留下来的！不用谢！妹妹！”呵呵！你这小子！我心想。  
“生日快乐！我亲爱的妹妹！”莉迪亚轻轻地抱了抱艾斯特，明显，她的动作就要轻很多，接着，不知道从哪里，她拿出一个精装包裹的小礼品。艾斯特拆开来，是一本书。 《云图》  
“唔！亲爱的姐姐！你可高估你聪明的老妹的智商了！”  
“宝贝，我们的礼物等我们回去再给你！”安娜贝斯在艾斯特的脸颊上亲了一口，说到：“你一定会爱死它的！”  
“我很期待！妈咪！”艾斯特跳起来抱住她的母亲说到，“谢谢老妈老爸！”  
“艾斯特，生日快乐！”米娅和山姆走了过来，“不知道你喜欢什么，所以就在奥兰多随便买了点东西。”艾斯特打开袋子，里面装着一直羽毛笔和一个精致的牛皮的笔记本。  
“太谢谢了！米娅！山姆！”  
“看着两个孩子多么用心！”安娜贝斯称赞道。

啊，多么愉快的一天。


	7. 艾斯特·A·杰克逊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有些不好的语言。

欧耶！我的生日！最重要的是，这是我的11岁生日。  
作为一个哈迷，我深刻的晓得这应该是个多么重要的日子。  
但我内心很清楚，呵呵，这真的有些谎谬。霍格沃茨永远是个可望而不可及的地方。  
如果罗琳的故事是真的，那么混血者中就应该会有人拿到霍格沃茨录取通知书，特别是赫卡忒的孩子们。毕竟，他们是魔法之神的孩子，还有，这里是在现在的社会中最接近魔法的地方。  
但我还是一直在翘首期盼着。我昨天晚上一夜未眠，就是希望等待那一只猫头鹰。当然，没有一点儿猫头鹰的身影。  
今天早上收到的各种礼物倒是让我又兴奋了起来，这真的是太棒了！即使是托马斯的多味豆，而且看来还真的是他虎口拔牙留给我的，（因为总感觉少了许多）我都超级超级超级很喜欢。当然，托马斯说的没错，我《云图》的确看不懂啊 ……对不起啦，老姐！  
虽然说今天是我的生日，但其实过的跟平时没啥俩样。说实在的，还没以前的生日过得欢。  
按平常，这个时候我们都应该在混血营了，我的生日总会在篝火晚会上举行，有时甚至还在小屋里办个派对什么的，我的许多好朋友——克里斯·格雷斯，爱莉森和贾斯汀·张，等等，包括布鲁托·德·安吉洛（虽然很多人都很怕他），都会和我一起过生日，而且一般都可以把我们小屋炸个粉碎。  
很明显，我们不能把星辰山号炸了，对吧？  
啥事都没有发生，直到晚上的晚餐时间。  
由于今天是我的生日，我们享受了一把特权待遇——给我们了一块安静的小甲板。  
我们享受了2个半小时的烛光晚餐，就在我们准备起身离开回到房间的时候，一件奇怪的事情发生了。  
一片羽毛飘落到我的餐盘里。  
我揉了揉眼睛，确定这不是因为我太累了而看花了眼。  
我确定有一片羽毛落在了我的眼前。  
“这是猫头鹰的羽毛。”山姆惊叹道。  
“你怎么知道？”莉迪亚惊讶的问道。  
我抬起头，发现山姆的眼神感觉是像在躲闪，像他说错了什么话似的。  
“我看过书……书上说——”山姆结结巴巴地说。  
就在这时，我清晰地听到了一声鸟鸣，以及微弱的翅膀扑腾的声音……  
一只猫头鹰落在了我的面前。  
最可怕的是，它的腿。  
它的腿上绑着一封信。  
即使天色已晚，但我仍能隐隐约约地看到信封上的徽章，和上面大大的H。  
还有我的名字和地址：  
Ms. E. Jackson   
（E. 杰克逊小姐）  
the Dining Table，Elden Deck，Stella-Mount. Atlantic.   
（餐桌，艾登甲板，星辰山号。大西洋。）  
“你这是在逗我呢。”我伸出手，颤颤巍巍地试图解开系在猫头鹰脚上的绳子，但怎么都解不开。  
“让我来吧。”山姆说到，三下两下就解开了绳子。  
“山姆……”我用疑惑的目光看着他。  
“艾斯特亲爱的，打开看看。”我看向老爸，他的眼神里带着些犹豫和不解，并看向妈妈。  
“外婆也不会这样费尽心思来送给我这样的一个生日礼物吧……”托马斯感叹道。  
我深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛。  
读了出来：

『   
To Ms Esther Jackson,  
The Dinning Table,  
Elden Deck,  
Stella-Mount,  
Atlantic.

Dear Ms. Jackson,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.Term begins on September 1. We wait your owl by no later than July 31.

 

Yours sincerely,  
Professor Filius Flitwick  
Deputy Headmaster  
』

『  
致艾斯特·杰克逊小姐  
餐桌  
艾登甲板  
星辰山号  
大西洋

亲爱的杰克逊小姐

我们很高兴的通知你，您已获准在霍格沃茨魔法学校就读。随信附上所需书籍及装备一览表。学期定于九月一日开始。我们将于七月三十一日前静候您的猫头鹰带来的回信。

副校长  
菲利斯·弗立维教授  
谨上  
』

HOLY SH＊T！！！！！！


	8. 托马斯·P·杰克逊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 仍然有些不好的话。

你这TM是在逗我呢？！？！？！？！  
天呐！我这是要失去我的“恶作剧大王”的头衔了么！竟然有人这都做得出来？！等等，奥林匹斯难道又大乱了吗？！外婆的脑子不正常了？！我的神（们）啊！天杀的这到底是怎么回事！！！！！！  
安静一下……  
等等……不会是……真的吧……

我看向老妹，她的眼睛直愣愣的盯着手上的信，半晌就这样愣在那里了。老爸老妈也以着一种惊讶神奇的表情看着对方，老姐的同学米娅（说实话，我挺喜欢她的，跟老姐完全不是一个性格！这姑娘忒开放，爱和人打交道，有说有笑的，哪像我姐，一天绷着个脸，皮也不笑肉也不笑的），张着个大嘴巴，也愣在那里了。整张桌子，除了两个人，脸上都挂着一模一样的表情——一脸懵（逼）。

“艾斯特？”老妈试图平静她的声音，说到：“宝贝，亲爱的，把那封信给我们看看好么？”  
老妹颤抖着站起来把那封信递给老妈，又双眼无神地坐回自己的座位。  
“波西，这会不会真的是个恶作剧？”老妈认认真真地看完信后小声地问老爸。  
“我不知道……会不会是你妈妈……？”  
“我觉得不想，虽然是一只猫头鹰送来的……但我想应该不会是我妈妈。”  
我正沉浸在各种可能性的沉思中，但接下来的事情真的让我措手不及。  
“叔叔阿姨。我想那封信是真的。”山姆一脸平静地说到。  
“WTF！！！”我大喊道，“山姆！你可要对你的话负责啊！”  
“我确定。”山姆·我相信他脑子不正常·奥沙克伯格拿起老妈放在桌子上的信封说到，“这绝对是霍格沃茨发来的邮件。”  
“恭喜你，艾斯特。你是个巫师。”他转头面向艾斯特，面带笑容地说到。  
一阵死寂。  
“等一下，山姆，你怎么知道……”老姐开口了。  
“我曾经提起到我有一个妹妹，她在英国。”  
“对的。”  
“而且我还告诉过你们我是一半的中国血统。妈妈是华裔。”  
“是啊，你是曾经说过……”米娅小声地说到。  
“然后我的中文名字是张三木。”  
“是啊……”  
“我只告诉过你们我妈妈的英文名，Katie。”山姆面不改色地说，“但她的中文名字叫秋。”  
“等一下等一下。秋？你的中文姓氏是跟着你妈妈的吧？”米娅问到。  
“是的。”  
“秋，张。你的妈妈是秋张？那个秋张？就是《哈利波特》里拉文克劳的那个秋张？哈利波特以前的女朋友？！？！？！”妹妹激动地问到。  
“我想是的。”  
“那你为什么从来没有跟我们说过？！还有既然你妈妈是巫师，为什么你没有去霍格沃茨？”米娅激动地问到。  
“首先，我是个哑炮。天生下来没有任何魔法能力。这可能要归功于我的父亲。他是个麻瓜。”山姆仍然十分冷静，“至于没和你们提到啊，你们谁会信啊！”  
“我当然会信你啊！我们也是……”我正想说“和你差不多的人”的时候，就被老爸的一个眼神止住了。我当然不能说。  
“所以说，霍格沃茨这一切，哈利波特，都是真的？”老爸严肃地问到。  
“是的。我的妹妹伊莎就在霍格沃茨上学，赫奇帕奇，三年级。”山姆笑道 “你要知道，当时妈妈是有了妹妹后才跟爸爸说的，否则我也不会知道，当时可是把爸爸吓了一大跳。”  
“说她是个巫师？你爸爸怎么会一直不知道呢？”我问。  
“妈妈在霍格沃茨毕业后又去剑桥读了大学，那时候和我爸爸认识的。我只是听说啊，然后妈妈就一直在伦敦郊区的一所普通中学教书，老爸也没有多问什么。”  
“那为什么你妈妈最后还是告诉你爸爸了呢？”艾斯特好奇地问。  
“因为我们啊！等我们长大后，是会收到录取通知书的，否则到最后真的会吓爸爸一大跳，比妈妈先告诉他估计还要大。”山姆大笑了一会儿，又收起了笑容，“奇怪的是，如果你们说麻瓜家庭，应该随信附一个正常的联系方式——”  
“巫师还会用麻瓜的方式？”艾斯特惊奇地说。  
“是的，主要是为了和一些麻瓜家庭联系，比如你们。”山姆说，“但是随信没有附任何信息，也不是霍格沃茨或者魔法部专门人员来送的信，真是奇怪。难道你们家里有巫师血统？魔法血统？”  
“巫师血统？不太可能吧？”老姐说，“否则我们一定会知道的。”  
我注意到，当山姆说到“魔法血统”的时候，老爸老妈紧张地对视了一眼。可不是吗，我估计当山姆说出“霍格沃茨是真的”的时候，老爸老妈就已经很紧张了。另外一个全新的魔法世界诶！天知道其他的那些是否存在啊！


End file.
